


Probably

by BadWolf_gehue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_gehue/pseuds/BadWolf_gehue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out with the ties!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own any of these characters, because if i did they would already be together!

Steve shut the interrogation room door with a loud bang. He huffed in exasperation and then turned to look at Danny. Danny Williams was not impressed, he had in fact just witnessed the most horrific lack of workplace decency to ever be commited.

Danny starred at Steve, Steve new what was coming so he braced him self for impact. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"! Yelled Danny poking steve hard in the chest. 

"I was interrogating our suspe-"! 

"Don't speak"! Warned Danny now fumming with anger.

"I just witnessed you play Russian roulette with that guys DICK"! In the narrow hallway Danny's words bounced off the walls, alittle too loudly.

"Listen Danno-" Steve was cut off again by Dannys loud voice and flailing hands. Which now that Steve thinks about it, seeing Danny all worked up is kinda hot. 

"Are you even listening to me you overgrown ape and what have i said about calling me Danno"! Danny said less angry now that he had ranted a bit. 

"I don't remember". whispered Steve as he slowly backed Danny up against the wall.

"Steve what do you think your doing" Danny questioned as his back hit the cool cement wall. 

"You know Danno your kinda hot when you get angry" steve stated, completely ignoring Danny's question.

"Only kinda" Danny breathed out when Steve placed his hands on Danny's hips and brushed his lips on Danny's.

"Well maybe if you lost the tie" steve said with that stupid grin on his face. Danny's hands met Steves hips and then they were off. 

Steve had Danny pinned against the wall bruising Danny's lips with his own. Danny opened his mouth just as fast as Steves tounge found his way in. 

They were really starting to go at when they heard someone clear their throat, it was Chin. He was standing at the end of the hallway watching them with a stoic expression on his face, classic chin. 

Steve backed away from Danny and stared at Chin. Danny's whos lips were now swollen had the biggest grin on his face, the one he only reserved for Grace. 

"So this is what was taking you so long" Chin said all zen like. With a hint of a smile.

"Umm, so you can't tell Kono she'll freak please Chin" Steve begged. Which he will deny later. 

"Sure brah but shes going to find out some way, especially if you keep having your little makeout sessions at work" Chin answerd now sporting matching grins with Danny. 

"Probably wont happen again" Steve answerd turning to look at Danny. 

"Cant promise anything" Danny said more to Steve then Chin.

"Alrighty then, see you fellas later" Chin said turning on heels and making a beeline for the elevator. 

Danny reached up to his neck and unfastened his tie, he then proceded to take it off and fling it on the ground. 

"Better" Danny said looking up at Steve with that devilish grin. Steve only gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips before he headed for the elevator.

"Coming Danno"! Steve hollered.

"Yeah, Yeah" Danny said running to catch up. 

 

~The End~


End file.
